


Stormy Night

by yomimashou



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Keito is <i>really</i> afraid of thunderstorms, but he really doesn't want one messing up his camping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [je_fqfest](http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com) 2014 for xingphonic! I was excited to have a chance to write this pairing, because let's face it, [they're really sexy](https://38.media.tumblr.com/31e86c72b0d274626b3fb9d43f788b79/tumblr_n84tx0JJEt1ruar4jo2_1280.jpg). Thanks so much to yararanger for the beta and to faded_lace for helping me out even though I couldn't tell her what I was writing <3

Going camping with Yuto, just the two of them, had seemed like a great idea at the time. Last year's Hey! Say! 7 camping trip had been fun, but trying to sleep crammed together into what was supposedly a four-person tent--maybe if they'd all been Chinen-sized--with Yamada and Chinen snoring in counterpoint had not been so much fun, and when Yuto had asked if Keito wanted to go by themselves this summer, that had sounded much better. The way Yuto had wiggled his eyebrows when he'd said _just the two of us_ had taken care of any convincing that Keito might still have needed, and he'd been anticipating the trip and the alone time ever since.

But the day of their trip had arrived with cloudy skies and thunderstorms in the forecast, turning more and more ominous as they finished with work and headed out of Tokyo towards the campsite. By the time they arrived, it was looking like it was going to start raining at any moment, and Keito was seriously reconsidering whether this was a good idea. It wasn't that he was _really_ afraid of thunderstorms, but, well... he just really didn't like them very much.

They hurried to put up their tent and lay out their sleeping bags, but by the time they finished, the rain was starting to fall, and they ended up huddled inside the car eating the bentos they'd brought for dinner. Yuto was talking and laughing and stealing bits of Keito's food in a clear attempt to make him smile, but Keito couldn't help but keep listening to the rain, keeping his ears open for any sound of thunder and watching for any sign of lightning.

 _So far, so good_ , he dared to think as they finished eating and made a run for the tent, but no sooner had they undressed and crawled into their sleeping bags than a huge clap of thunder shook their tent. "Fuck!" Keito swore in English, the word rushing out of his mouth before he could stop it, and it was embarrassing, the way he was clutching his sleeping bag and the way his heart was beating so fast it felt like Yuto must be able to hear it, but he couldn't help it when he hated thunderstorms so much and he was in a flimsy tent in the woods and the fucking huge thunderclap had taken him by surprise...

A moment later, even though Keito didn't think Yuto had said anything, suddenly he was shimmying back out of his sleeping bag and then unzipping both his own and Keito's. Keito looked at him questioningly, but Yuto just motioned for him to scoot over, pulling his own sleeping bag on top of Keito and zipping the two bags together. "There," Yuto said, sliding back in next to Keito, and when the next clap of thunder struck, he grabbed Keito's hand and squeezed. "I was gonna suggest we tell scary stories tonight, but I guess this storm is bad enough on its own, huh," he said, chuckling a little. But the amazing thing about being with Yuto was that Keito didn't feel laughed at or patronized by Yuto's words, and after all the years they'd been together, it was getting easier to believe that Yuto might want to hold Keito's hand as much as Keito wanted to hold his.

But even with Yuto's hand squeezing his tightly, Keito couldn't help but quiver a little each time the lightning and thunder struck, cursing under his breath. He knew there was no way he'd ever be able to sleep if he kept thinking about the storm and the lightning and all the awful things that could happen, but he also knew he couldn't stop thinking about it... But before he could get too far into those thoughts, he felt Yuto shifting closer, and then Yuto's lips against his ear were making him shiver in a much more pleasant way than the thunder.

"Scary stories weren't really the reason we came here all alone anyway, right?" Yuto murmured, but right then, another thunderclap made Keito jump again. Before he could even register his heart racing or his body tensing up, though, Yuto was kissing him, pressing closer still and stealing Keito's air in a much more pleasant way. It felt good to lose himself in the kiss, feeling Yuto's lips moving against his and letting his heart pound but forgetting the original reason it was pounding. Keito gasped for air when Yuto pulled away, far more worked up than he should have been from just a kiss. He wanted more contact, more of Yuto's body pressing against his to soothe away the leftover tension from the thunder and more of Yuto's whispers in his ear drowning out the sound of the rain and more of Yuto's kisses that always made everything feel better. 

Rolling onto his side to face Yuto, Keito returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around him and closing his eyes and trying to just feel Yuto. He felt Yuto's arms wrapping around him as well, pulling him closer, and it felt like in Yuto's arms, inside their sleeping bags, inside their little tent, he might actually be safe from the storm outside. But at the same time, with his eyes closed and his heart still beating fast, he felt hypersensitive all over, and Yuto's hands on his back and shoulders where his tank top exposed the skin, Yuto's lips and tongue, Yuto's thigh starting to press between Keito's legs were all making him feel like his skin was on fire. He didn't want to open his eyes, didn't want to leave the world where all he could feel was Yuto kissing him back so fervently and all he could hear were the little whimpering noises Yuto was making into the kiss.

But then another clap of thunder struck, seeming somehow even louder than the last, and Keito gasped, his eyes snapping open. But Yuto's arms were still strong around his back, and when he shifted, his thigh was still right where Keito wanted it, and Keito shuddered against Yuto, feeling overwhelmed by all the sensations. 

"The storm'll move further away soon," Yuto murmured into his ear, "But for now, I'm kinda curious what it'd be like to feel the thunder rumbling the ground while you're fucking me, or I'm fucking you." It sounded hot when Yuto said it, his voice only just above a whisper, and Keito moaned a little at the thought. Only Yuto could make a fucking thunderstorm seem sexy, he thought, but whether it was just to drown out the storm or to feel what Yuto was talking about, he wanted it. He wanted Yuto all around him just like this, and he hoped Yuto wouldn't mind if he took the second option.

"Will you fuck me, then?" Keito asked, pressing his mouth against Yuto's neck and kissing down to the hollow of his throat when Yuto tilted his head back to expose more of his long neck. Keito wasn't sure if Yuto's groan was in response to the kissing or to his question, but when Yuto rolled on top of him a moment later, straddling him and leaning down to kiss him again, his answer was clear. Yuto's body covered Keito's just the way he'd been wanting, pressing him into the ground and shutting out the stormy night outside, and he wrapped his arms around Yuto's back again, kissing him back messily and groaning when Yuto pressed their hips together. Yuto was just as hard as he was, and Keito pushed his hips up in answer, swallowing Yuto's moan as their erections rubbed together through the thin fabric of their boxers. Breaking the kiss to press his lips along Keito's jaw and down his neck, Yuto mimicked what Keito had done a few minutes earlier but with just a hint of teeth, just how Keito liked it, making Keito's breath hitch with each nip and heightening all the sensations. When Yuto picked a spot at the base of his neck and stayed there, sucking hard enough to leave a mark, Keito writhed beneath him. "Yuto--" he gasped, all the teasing making him want Yuto fucking him even more, and soon.

Sometimes it felt like Yuto could read Keito's mind, and a moment later he was sitting up, pulling off his shirt in one fluid motion. Keito could stare at Yuto's body for days without getting tired of it, his torso that seemed to go on forever and his broad shoulders and long neck, but Yuto didn't give him too long to stare this time before he moved to crawl over to his bag, and somehow through the haze of his arousal Keito remembered that he should be taking his clothes off as well. When he was done wriggling out of his shirt and boxers, he looked up to see Yuto kneeling beside him, gloriously naked and holding lube and condoms in one hand and lightly stroking his cock with the other. It was a sight to see, but the hottest thing to Keito was the way Yuto's eyes were raking over his bare skin, making his face flush and his blood rush in his ears all over again. Keito was sure he wasn't on the more attractive side of Johnny's, but when Yuto looked at him that way, it made him feel like nothing else mattered, and at times like these he wanted so badly to show Yuto how he felt, how happy he was that Yuto wanted him.

Leaning forward, he kissed Yuto again, his skin still buzzing all over from before. Another thunderclap rumbled through the tent and right through their bodies, and when Keito broke the kiss to gasp, Yuto pushed him back down onto the sleeping bags, getting back on top of him and grinning. "Better hurry up before the storm passes," he said, leaning down to tease at the reddening spots on Keito's neck again. Keito wasn't sure anymore if the thunder was making him more scared or turned on, but he knew he wanted Yuto _now_ , and he moaned at the teasing, spreading his legs for Yuto.

"Hurry up then," Keito said, his voice tight with arousal and any sense of embarrassment far gone, and Yuto didn't make him wait, sitting back and grabbing the lube. Keito missed the feeling of Yuto overtop of him already, feeling exposed to the elements lying back without Yuto or the sleeping bag to cover him anymore, but Yuto's finger pressing inside him was more than enough distraction. Yuto's fingers were long just like the rest of him, and he knew how to touch him just right to make all the thoughts disappear from his mind. " _Yuto_ ," he moaned again, but Yuto wasn't going to tease him for too long this time, adding a second finger and then a third as soon as Keito was ready, and with three of Yuto's amazing fingers moving inside him, Keito felt like he could hardly breathe.

"Yuto-- I want you," Keito managed, shifting his hips up towards Yuto's hand, and this time Yuto was the one cursing, pulling his fingers out a few moments later and reaching for a condom. Keito needed Yuto inside him, feeling more and more impatient as he watched Yuto roll on the condom and slick himself with more lube, but maybe even more than that, he needed _Yuto_ , needed to be touching him all over, and before Yuto could line himself up, Keito reached up to pull him down for another kiss, moaning into it and feeling like he was burning up all over. Yuto moaned in answer, kissing him back messily before pulling back just slightly.

"Ready?" he asked, and Keito nodded, unable to find words, especially when he felt Yuto start to push inside. It was exactly what he wanted, Yuto stretching him and filling him up, filling him physically and filling all his senses with only Yuto. 

When Yuto paused, Keito didn't wait for him to ask. "Move," he gasped, "Please... Yuto--" He cut off as Yuto started to move, pulling out slowly and pushing back in a little faster, pulling another moan from Keito.

It must have been clear what Keito wanted, because Yuto thrust again, harder, and Keito gasped, clutching at Yuto's back. "Yes--" he said, the English rolling off his tongue because it came easily and because he knew Yuto liked it. 

Yuto's answering moan encouraged him to keep talking, urging Yuto on and losing himself to the feeling of Yuto all around him and inside him, as his thrusts grew steadily harder. "Touch me," he gasped out, and at that moment, another clap of thunder shook them enough to break through Keito's arousal, through the shield Yuto had created around him, and he felt it through his whole body, a tremor that made everything feel more intense, wringing moans from both of them.

"Fuck-- Keito," Yuto gasped, his pace stuttering, but then Keito felt Yuto's hand wrapping around him, and his orgasm hit him harder than the thunder, shaking his whole body again as he came over Yuto's hand.

When he came back to himself, Yuto was pressed up against his side, and Keito mustered the energy to turn towards him slightly, pressing a kiss to Yuto's shoulder. It still felt good everywhere Yuto was touching him, and Yuto's arm thrown across his side still felt like better protection from the storm than any number of layers of tents and tarps. 

"I hope tomorrow's sunny," Yuto murmured into Keito's hair, and Keito knew that Yuto was thinking of all their plans to hike and swim and barbecue, and really, he wanted it to be sunny too, but if it rained again at night... maybe that wouldn't be so bad, after all.


End file.
